


Bad Wolf's Boy

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [68]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Ardor Dragon's prompt:HP/Dr. Who. Harry and Remus, maybe Sirius also, meeting the Doctor. I'd like to see the Doctor stumble upon them on the night of a full moon and think that he needs to protect Harry (and Sirius?), only to learn that it's not needed. Maybe he could offer for them to go with him.</p><p>(This was written simply because it does not make sense to me why Rose had called herself Bad Wolf, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf's Boy

_Rose his mother's name had been, before coming here – to a world where she was redheaded Lily and Jack became a James for a short time. They were gone now – not dead, but away, so far away that to look up at the light of the stars was to know that light had not traveled thrice so far as Lily and James, Rose and Jack, always running. Harry Potter was their son, left behind on a world not theirs, a misplaced time, tucked away safe where magic and monsters dwelled but worse things could not reach._

"Are you sure about this?" Remus Lupin, brown hair messy as if he'd gotten out of bed late (very late, as the sun was already setting) brown grey eyes flicking back and forth between Harry Potter, whose hair was black as the night and whose green eyes gleamed in the near dark – and than to Sirius Black, black hair and all eager grey eyes. He asked more of Harry than of Sirius – who seemed to do everything in his power not to live up to the sound of his name.

"Aw, Moony, don't worry, we'll be fine, your Harry's best teacher, no one better – right, Harry?" Sirius sprawled upon – rather than sat- on the ragged couch within the Shrieking Shack. Harry Potter had bought it –and a good deal of the property from here to the Forbidden Forest, from Hogsmeade all properly done, paperwork signed. The three of them had every right to be here, in the Shrieking Shake at the edge of town on the night of the full Moon. Yet Harry's lips twitched at Sirius's wording, something silver stirring in his green eyes, play and bright.

"Yes, the very _best_ sort of teacher Padfoot." Harry licked his lips, and Sirius saw it, and swallowed. Remus laughed aloud, and it ended in a howl. He broke it off, panting, holding his gut, though they burned like fire and it did no good to hope to hold his insides in, panting for breath that would quicken the change within him.

"It's starting, isn't it?" Harry had stood and gone to Remus's side, holding him steady, an arm carelessly tossed across his shoulders. Remus nuzzled into Harry's neck, taking comfort in the scent of him. James had been many things – Sirius's best friend and Remus's confident, but James had not ever been a lover of either Remus or Sirius. They'd always had each other as friends and lovers, until Harry had decided he wanted them both.

James had had eyes only for Lily – and Harry, at his birth, had become the most important person in his life. He had left Harry in Sirius's care, and gone away – running with Lily, as the Dark Lord – they called him the Master, Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle had chased them joyfully throughout all creation. They got postcards from the strangest of places, come holidays. Sirius wasn't the sort to know the first thing about raising a boy, and he'd asked Molly and Arthur to raise him up proper while Sirius helped them along with finances.

One day, those postcards always reassured them in claiming, the Doctor would find the Master, and the Doctor would return for Harry – but that day was not today, not tonight. It might never come; Harry sometimes told them with a wry grin.

Remus nods in answer, he feels his curse stirring and when he looks to Sirius, full of certainty of what's coming, ready or not ready - the black Grim stands where a wizard had been.

Remus howls out his pain of the shape change and Harry holds him as he changes, changing with him, for his sake. It is Harry's choice and Remus's curse. Moony opens his grey eyes, no half-and-half shape, but a large russet wolf in full form. Curled about him protectively, with his familiar silvery grey hide, four legged and dozing fitfully – Moony is content to peacefully waken this way, every full moon night.

The black Grim dog noses at their companion, and wolf green eyes flash playfully at them, he barks and wiggles away, tail waving playfully. Moony growls and gives chase, knowing this night they will hunt and it will –as always – end well.

0o0o0

Harry gets away from Moony, losing himself and Padfoot in the Forbidden Forest, Padfoot nudges at his side, and Harry pats his big black head, kissing the tip of his nose in a promise to be careful. If he spots Moony he'd change into a grey wolf again, but being an Animagus was still hard on him for long lengths of time.

It's than that he sees – or rather stumbles upon - a blue police box, and looks to Padfoot with raised brows, as if asking if he sees truly what's there. Padfoot goes and sniffs about it, and Harry takes the sight of it as the honest truth - odd, yes, but not the strangest thing to happen to him.

The doors open suddenly, and Padfoot growls deep in his chest, hackles bristling at the sight of the man. It's not that Harry blames him – he looks too much like Barty Crouch Jr for Sirius Black to see him on first sight as friendly. Yet there is no facility upon this man's face at the sight of Harry.

He's a stranger, puzzling in appearance – but hardly dangerous, yet.

"Easy, Padfoot, it's probably his box, isn't it?" Harry opens his hands, his intent to mean no harm to this man yet - and Padfoot goes to his side, standing possessively near, and his showing off how white and sharp his big teeth are to the stranger, who takes one look and doesn't meet Padfoot's gaze again – he fixes his eyes on Harry.

"Why, yes, it is, I'm the Doctor – who are you?" The man asks, and Harry smiles tightly.

"Harry Potter." Harry tilts his head, not yet offering his hand to shake – a wolf's howl fills the night air. Harry inhales at the sound of it – Moony has smelt this stranger, and it's a warning and meant to call his pack – Padfoot and Harry, together. Padfoot lets out a howl, watching the Doctor at the end of it.

"What is it that you are doing out here?" The Doctor asks, eyeing Padfoot who hangs his tongue out, looking smug with his doggy smile.

"I own this part of the forest, Doctor – its best if you go as soon as you can. They are called Forbidden for good reason, I'd best be off now, the moon is high." The Doctor watches Harry walk away, frowning only a little, his big black dog seems to wink blue eyes before turning about to follow Harry into the dark.

Things would have probably been fine, if Moony hadn't found them all just then, seeing the Doctor, the two stared at each other. A wolf of any size is worrying to see at night – but this one was as large as a grown man and a russet red like blood. The Doctor wondered what the wolf saw in him, a Time Lord – perhaps only a thin man, bookish and wiry, not the sort to call a warrior – but good at what he set his mind to doing.

The Doctor reaches for his sonic screwdriver, but Harry puts his hand on that arm, stilling him.

"There's no need for that, Doctor." The Doctor is about to argue that there might be every need for it, to set the sonic screwdriver on a sound that only canines can hear and drive away the big bad wolf – but before the Doctor can get his tongue upon the words, the boy, Harry Potter, he smiles as his big Grim dog trots up to the biggest wolf the Doctor has ever seen – and the Doctor's worried this is going to turn into a bloody fight – but, instead… they play, the black dog nipping at the wolf's tail and the two chase about like pups.

"So I see." The Doctor muses with a small smile.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry asks, so nonchalant that it delights the Doctor into saying yes, with a laugh. They have tea and biscuits at the Shrieking Shack, and in the mornings light Harry introduces Moony and Padfoot in their proper forms. River Song comes out of the Tardis and tells the Doctor they've found Jack and Rose's son, sort of on purpose – and sort of on accident - and Harry Potter is asked right away to come along – they've still got the Master to find, and Jack and Rose to catch up to.

They agree, all three to come along on the Tardis – and with a look River tells the Doctor to go along with it and not to argue, so he simply shrugs and leads the way to a little blue box that's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside.

Big enough, the Doctor is sure – to fit them all inside.


End file.
